Gx Naruto style
by Darklord7324
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War is over Naruto is the only one standing. With Kurama's help he leaves his dimension and ends up in pegasus's house. Pairings Narutox? PegasusxCecelia alive Cecelia duelist kingdom still went on just without the whole "i stole ur gramps soul try and win it back" thing Rated M for safety Lemons idk depends
1. Chapter 1

**A/N OKAY TO REMIND YOU GUYS THIS IS MY STORY AND NARUTO WILL KILL IF HE IS HIRED AND ALLOWED TO BUT HE WONT ALWAYS KILL**

HUMAN TALKING

_HUMAN THINKING_

**DEMON TALKING**

_**DEMON THINKING**_

**Jutsu being used**

_**Jutsu being thought about**_

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own naruto or yugioh series **

Uzumaki Naruto is the only remaining shinobi left after the 4th great war. He lost all of is loved ones including his fiance Kurotsuchi and his was to be daughter in another month or two. When he and his Kuro-chan learned Minato and Onoki had set up a marrage contract they were hitting the resurrected Minato, to such a bloody plup, that pushed the Edo Tensei to its max, which Onoki was thankful for and everyone knows it. They had gone on a few dates on the days where Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Sasuke, and the resurrected Uchiha Madara would cease fire to plan, sometime after Kurotsuchi was critically injured and rested they realised how close she had died and they didnt want to regret anything so they spent the night making love and dispite using the protection jutsu and him using rubber she still got pregnant with his child and nothing could get rid of both their smiles even with Sakura, Tsunade, Kitsuchi, and Onoki chasing after him for "Getting a girl pregnant", "Deflowering my daughter", and for "Touching my granddaughter before her wedding". Needless to say everyone was laughing and thankful for the destraction from the war.

**"Kit its time to leave there is nothing left here." **said the Nine-tailed Fox Kurama

Naruto didn't respond he was to busy looking at Kurotsuchi's and his daughter's who he named Makchi after Kurotsuchi's mother. **(A/N for those who don't know it doesn't say who her mother was so I made one up) **He spent the last 3 years learning every jutsu from scrolls that was left with the help of **Kage Bushin.** His control went up so high he could even do basic genjutsu and medjutsu but not to the extend like Sakura and Tsunade and could make the **Rasengan** with one hand in a second. He could also do the **Odama Rasengan** and the **Futon: Rasengan** with one hand, but he needed a **Kage Bushin** for the **Futon:** **Rasenshuriken.** He also learned he had a second affinity to earth and with kurama in him he gained a fire affinity also. He was still surprised what Onoki left for him and Kurotsuchi.

"Right its time to leave" said Naruto as he wiped away a stray tear. He sealed all of his pictures of his friends and family into a seal above his heart. Going through 500 handsigns at a slow pace to be sure not to mess up or the consequences were dire finally he did the last hand seal which he learned was a demon hand sign. **(A/N imagine the bird sign but the middle fingers making a x on top with your right index on top of your right middle along with making your thumbs an x also)**

**"Demon Style: Interdenominational Transportation Jutsu!" **said Naruto as soon as he said that everything was becoming fuzzy as he entered the portal that appeared infront of him **(A/N if you cant think of something go on youtube and look and samurai jack intro)**

**X PLAY YU-GI-OH GX THEME SONG X**

Maximillion J. Pegasus loved many things his wife, his five year old daughter, funny bunny, and of course to piss Kaiba-boy off, but everyone knew if you push him to far he could make anyones life a living hell, so it shouldn't be surprised to those who knew him that he wasn't mad no he was **FURIOUS! **Someone had kidnapped his daughter and treatened her if they dont get 10 billion ryo and every card made in the next hour and they would cut off a finger every time that hour was up. He was pacing in his study when suddenly a portal appeared and a boy that looks like hes 19 maybe 20 **(A/N hes wearing his shippuden clothes but the main color is black) **"Who are you" snapped Pegasus

"My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto" said Naruto but before he could get any further the door burst open and his security guard said "Sir the kidnappers upped the ransom to 50 Billion and lowered the time limit to 30 minutes along with a plane with a full tank of gas!"

"WHAT?! BUT THAT MEANS WE ONLY HAVE 10 MINUTES LEFT AND WE DIDN'T HAVE HALF OF THE ORIGINAL RANSOM YET!" shout a horrified Pegasus

Clearing his throat naruto brought their attention to him "Um if you want I could get your daughter for you in my original world I was a Elite High Ninja and was going to be choosen as the sixth leader of my village before our war left only me alive" said naruto to the extremely surprised people who were with the body guard that he was a ninja let alone an elite who was to be the LEADER of his village.

Pegasus frowned a little "Say I do hire you, how can i know my daughter will be safe and you wont betray me to get money" demanded Pegasus. Naruto's only response was to lift his jacket, shirt, and fish net under shirt ignoring the gasps at the scars from the males and blushes from the females. He then bit his thumb enough to draw blood and wiped it over his heart and a scroll appeared and gave it to Pegasus "This is all I have left from my original world these are my pictures of my precious people I will leave this here to prove to you I wont do that" said Naruto "How do I know your telling the truth and not lying to me about the pictures" asked a suspecious Pegasus his only answer was for naruto to unseal everything "Ill leave them out but please dont damage them" asked naruto Pegasus just nodded with that he handed Pegasus a tri kunai and told him about it "Now where are they and do you want me to kill them?" asked naruto to which Pegasus thought about it and nodded and said "Kill them AFTER my daughter Misa is safe" Pegasus told naruto. With that naruto got the directions and naruto left.

**X TIME SKIP 2 MINUTES LEFT TILL DEADLINE X**

**X PLAY I CAME TO PLAY X**

"Hey boss is it time yet?" asked a nameless thug to which he got "No not yet he still has 2 minutes left." said the cannon folder thug boss with his eyes closed and his head on his fist. "Hey boss what if he does get everything we want?" asked the same grunt. The boss thought about it and said "Well if they did then we go to the plane with his daughter and as the plane is finished preparing to lift off and we start going i'll put a bullet into her little head and put a bullet into Pegasus also so the guards are worried about them" said the boss still in the same position with a sinister smirk on his face. "Hey boss can I 'play' with her?" asked another nameless grunt who was learing at Pegasus's daughter Misa. The Boss thought about it and said "Fine but dont kill her" to which the grunt said "Thank you boss your so ni-URK" said the now dead grunt with a kunai stuck in the back of his head. Before they could get out of their shock another tri kunai shot past them towards Misa, then out of nowhere a blond haired man took the girl into his arms and disappeared again, only to reappear in front of them and he said "Congrats you pissed off Pegasus so much he wants you all dead but for the attempted rape of a five year old girl im going to enjoy torturing you things" said naruto as he spat saying 'things'

"Ha he's only one person kill him!" said the boss causing all the 50 thugs to take out their guns and shoot at naruto. Naruto sighed and did the snake hand sign and said **"Doton: Doryūheki" **and a earth wall shot up he then did the tiger hand and said **"Doton: DaiDoryū Taiga" **and a giant river of mud appeared causing them to slip and slid trying to stay on their feet he then did the snake sign and said **"Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu"** and a dome of harden mud surrounded them he then did one last hand sign and said **"Doton: D****orō **Garou" and the mud inside the dome started to turn into three hungry mud wolves. "Attack" was all naruto said and with that simple command they attacked, slaughtering them all. He then turned to Misa and said "Dont worry Misa my name is Naruto I was hired by your dad to come save you now please take my hand cause what im about to do is take you to your parent but it'll be weird as this is your first time traveling so far so brace yourself okay" he said in a calm and soft tone, to which she nodded and grabbed his hand.

**X PEGASUS'S MANSION X**

**X PLAY SANTANA - INTO THE NIGHT X**

They suddenly appeared in front of the tri kunai shocking everyone, naruto with the girl walked up to Pegasus and his wife and said "Mission accomplish Pegasus" said naruto with a sincere smile. Meanwhile Pegasus was in shock not only was this boy no this man able to get his daughter back but he killed the ones responsible _'H-how? How did this young man able to save my daughter in such a short amount of time? More importantly how do I repay him?' _"H-how can w-we ever repay you N-naruto" asked a crying Cecelia with Misa in her arms crying also, along with Pegasus having both of them in his arms holding them so close that he is afraid if he lets go something like this would happen again.

With his sincerest smile he said "Take care of each other and love each other and hope nothing like this will ever happen again, but if it does just throw the kunai and ill be there in a flash" as he gave them the tri kunai, shocking them even more he could have asked for money, every card in the world for as long as he lives, or his company but yet he justs want them to make sure this doesnt happen again and God forbid it did he gave them something to call him immeditly to help them. Cecelia gave Pegasus a look that said 'You better do this or you'll be on the couch for months'. Pegasus gulped the last time he got that look he didnt take it seriously and he was literally kicked out of his own room and force to sleep on the couch, he was thankful that the couch was so comfortable. "Hmm how about this Naruto-boy since you dont know about this world, how about I teach you everything and you can also be Misa's bodyguard.

**X AUTHOR STYLE: TEN YEAR TIME SKIP X**

We now find Naruto and Misa walking to the Kaiba Dome to enroll in Duel Academy. The years have been kind to Misa she's now 5'9 and weights 110 pounds, her blond hair now reaches her mid back. She's just like her mother in the front with her C-cups breasts and bubble butt causing Naruto and Pegasus alot of problems since she loves to tease Naruto causing Pegasus to always shake his head and mumble about getting a chasity belt with two locks one for taking it off and the other to use the restroom, and causing Naruto problems because he has to literally beat back the boys from touching her.

"Okay number 99 please come forward" was announced which was Naruto's number

"Wish me luck Misa" he said to Misa which caused her to shake her head in amusement and said "You don't need luck naruto" giving him a smile that caused alot of guys to go weak at the knees and glare at him.

**X DOWN AT THE FIELD X**

**X PLAY DMC3: TASTE THE BLOOD X**

"Ready when you are teach" said naruto

"Alright i'll go first" said Yon "I draw and set one card face down and summon my battle ox in attack mode and that ends my turn"

**YON- LIFE POINTS: 4000**

**HAND: 4**

**FIELD: Battle Ox ****LV 4 **ATK 1700

**SPELL & TRAP: 1**

**NARUTO- LIFE POINTS: 4000**

**HAND: 5**

**FIELD: 0**

******SPELL & TRAP: 0**

**"**Alright I draw, first off I activate Team Hiruzen." said naruto

"What doess that do?" asked a confused Yon

"This allows me to Special Summon to the field Leaf Genin Jiraiya, Leaf Genin Orochimaru, and Leaf Genin Tsunade Senju in attack mode."

**Leaf Genin Jiraiya LV 4 ATK 1300**

**Leaf Genin Orochimaru ****LV 4 **ATK 1600

**Leaf Genin Tsunade Senju ****LV 4 **ATK 1500

"Ha sorry but that doesnt beat my Battle Ox" said Yon

"Oh I know thats why I active a monsters effect from my hand" naruto says casually

"WHAT?!" shouted a slightly worried Hon

"Yep now come forth Hiruzen "The Professor" Sarutobi in attack mode"

**Hiruzen "The Leaf Professor" Sarutobi ****LV 10 **ATK 4500

Gasps were heard though out the entire arena to be able to summon such a high level monster in one turn was unbelievable

"Thats not all I know activate a spell card called Sannin's Unite to activate this I need Leaf Genin Tsunade Senju, Leaf Genin Jiraiya, and Leaf Genin Orochimaru are on my field and I can switch them to summon their Sannin forms. So come forth Tsunade Senju the Slug Sannin, Jiraiya the Toad Sannin, and Orochimaru the Snake Sannin in attack mode." said Naruto

**Tsunade Senju the Slug Sannin LV 8 ATK 3000**

**Jiraiya the Toad Sannin********LV 8 **ATK 3000

**Orochimaru the Snake Sannin********LV 8 **ATK 3000

More gasps were heard and Yon was sweating like crazy this kid has four powerful monsters at his disposel

"Im not done yet I know activate Orochimaru the Snake Sannin's ability I now pay 200 Life Points to destroy your entire hand or a part of your field, and i choose to destory your face down spell or trap." said naruto as Yon knew he lost since his negate attack only works by an attack "Now I activate Heavenly Foot of Pain with this Tsunade Senju the Slug Sannin can destroy one monster and if it has a flip effect and face down its not activated." Tsunade Senju the Slug Sannin then jumps into the air and brings her heel down destroying Battle Ox "Now I attack with all my monsters which equals to a total amount of 13500 dmg. Good game bye the way" said naruto with a smile.

**YON- LIFE POINTS: -9500**

**HAND: 4**

**FIELD: 0**

**SPELL & TRAP: 0**

**NARUTO- LIFE POINTS: 3800**

**HAND: 1**

**FIELD: ****Hiruzen "The Leaf Professor" Sarutobi ****LV 10 **ATK 4500

**Tsunade Senju the Slug Sannin LV 8 ATK 3000**

**Jiraiya the Toad Sannin********LV 8 **ATK 3000

**Orochimaru the Snake Sannin********LV 8 **ATK 3000

**SPELL & TRAP: 0**

* * *

******Doton: Doryūheki - Earth Style: Earth Wall**

**********Doton: DaiDoryū Taiga - ********Earth Style: Great Rising Mud River**

******************Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu - ********Earth Barrier Style: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness**

**************Doton: D****orō **Garou - ******Earth Style: Hungry Mud Wolves**

**END REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS PLZ!**


	2. AN

Check out Poll


End file.
